First Time with the Storm's Fury
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Our Summoner shares his first experience with Janna.


In a previous account I stated that my virginity was lost at the tender age of fifteen to another Summoner-in-training.

Well, I must admit this statement is not true in its entirety.

Yes, I engaged in a sexual act with a member of the opposite gender (A very beautiful one, if my memory serves correct), but in technical terms, I did not actually have "intercourse" with her. Unless fellatio counts as intercourse.

So as you may have guessed, I am writing this account to describe my very first intimate encounter with a woman. Truth be told, since I am planning to settle down with the love of my life, I will probably not have any more of these trysts in the future, leaving no chances for new experiences that I may record and secretly share with you, my fellow Summoners. But, that does not mean I do not have any past encounters to share with you.

My past is fraught with long nights (and long mornings and long afternoons) laden with passion, desire and lust. There are many "acquaintances" I have made over the years because of these meetings, and many of whom you are most likely familiar with. So do not fret dear readers, I will still have many stories to be told.

But I digress.

* * *

I was young (of course, when many of us obtain our "firsts", we were going through our youthful days, yes?). Eighteen to be exact. A ripe cherry, just begging to be popped. Well, not really. I didn't care much for this "sex" all my acquaintances were talking about. After that one tryst with that Summoner, I was quite satisfied. Or so I thought.

And that was when _she _arrived. A Champion, fresh and new.

And beautiful.

My, my, these eyes had never beheld such beauty present in a human being before.

Her name was Janna.

The first time I laid eyes on her was during a busy day of summoning. Now that I think about it, _every _day was a busy day of summoning for me. Hurriedly bustling around, Summoning Chamber to Summoning Chamber, listening intently to my superiors, preparing to draw forth Minions and control the dark, shrouded jungle. So as I was making my way back to my dormitory, two of my colleagues rushed at me, faces flushed, huge goofy grins worn on their faces. The taller one grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me with each word that he yelled out of his mouth.

"Did you hear? A new Champion is here! A NEW CH-"

As his volume increased, and his spittle started to fly onto my face, I was saved in the nick of time by my shorter friend. Seizing him by the arm, and dragging him away, he pushed him off and took his turn, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Dude. You have seriously….gods you have got to…._damn_."

My short-statured friend simply looked at the ground now, hood shrouding his face, shaking his head. I looked at him and my other friend bewildered. What the hell had gotten into these guys?

Gently taking his now-limp hands off my shoulders, I slowly backed off. He still stood there, looking at the ground, shaking his head. The taller companion was excitedly hopping, _hopping, _and biting his nails like an idiot, his eyes sparkling like champagne in a bottle.

I was in total bemusement, as my two friends acted like complete retards (Excuse my Freljordian) before my eyes. I walked to my short friend, who was still shaking his head, looking at the ground. Taking his head in my hands, I tilted his face towards mine. I wish I hadn't.

His eyes were almost white, pupils hidden by his eyelids. His mouth was curved into the most idiotic grin I could imagine, drool actually leaking off the side of his mouth. His cheeks were so red and burning that I thought he had a fever. And I swear to gods, I saw steam blow out of his nose with every breath he took.

Horrified, I let go of him, letting his head droop down again, and letting my taller colleague hop with…I didn't know what the hell he was hopping for. So, I intended to find out.

They had mentioned that a new Champion had arrived. But what was the big deal? New Champions arrived every few weeks or so, and they had never even come _close _to the reaction I had just witnessed.

As I walked through the halls of the Institute, deep in thought, I was broken from my intellectual pondering by a horrific sight that met my eyes. All around me, purple-robed Summoners were acting the same way my two colleagues had been acting, if not worse.

My face wore an expression of complete terror as I passed Summoner after Summoner. Or should I say, zombie after zombie.

Gods, everyone was out of control. Several were scattered on the ground, some were thrusting their hips onto walls, and even other Summoners. Blood covered the ground in some areas, which I found to be a result of nosebleeds, the ultimate expression of sexual attraction.

Wait. Sexual. Attraction?

I stopped in my tracks, and took a harder look around me. Sure enough, as I expected, I was too appalled at the Summoners who were acting like savage beasts that I didn't notice the female Summoners walking around with the same expression I was wearing. Some were calmer and instead of taking the scene in with horror, looked at the writhing males with disgust.

Curious, I approached one.

"Gods, I don't know what's going on here. Do you mind telling me what's happening?"

She squinted at me through her wire-frame spectacles, which were partially concealed by her hood.

I could see that she was inspecting to see if I was lying or not. After a few seconds, she finally replied with a sigh,

"A new Champion named Janna has just arrived. Ever since her arrival this morning, all the men have been acting like this. Where the hell have you been?"

I grinned and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh…you know. Summoning and training and all that."

Her face filled with realization and she gave me a mischievous smile.

"Ah…so you're _that _Summoner."

She laughed, the tension gone. A comfortable atmosphere was finally being set, but the groaning of the female-crazed Summoners around us didn't allow it to blossom.

She gave me a punch on the shoulder, and said,

"Well then, you should check out this new Champion. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the only guy who can resist her charms."

With a laugh, she turned on her heel and left, shaking her head.

I was left standing there, scratching my head, still confused as to what she meant by calling me "_that _Summoner". That's when it dawned on me. I groaned at the realization. I never knew I was that well-known around the Institute.

That day I had been Summoning all day long, so I missed the whole "Janna" episode. For you see, I have been training to be a Summoner for over five years, Summoning minions and such day in and day out. But the typical training period for a Summoner was _two _years. And here I was, the only senior Summoner who was still measly a tier 13. But little did I know, after that day, I would be called "_that _Summoner" for the rest of my life, but it would have a whole new meaning entirely.

Walking down the hallways, stepping over more male Summoners, I combed the Institute for this Janna woman. How amazing would she have to be to have this sort of reaction with all the men? After hours of pointless searching, I finally gave up. Everyone had regained their sanity, and the Institute was once again bustling with busy Summoners. The only remains of the episode earlier that day were the blood stains on the ground and the memories of sex-crazed zombies implanted into the brains of me and the females who were now wary of concealing their skin and curvature.

I stopped walking for a minute beside a window overlooking Valoran. Looking out the window, the orange sun, preparing to sleep until the next dawn, caused me to wince. Resuming my pace, I decided to spend some time at my then favorite place; a gazebo located on the very top of the Institute.

As with the garden that I like to reside in my spare time today, barely anybody knew of this gazebo's existence. In fact, I think only the builders of the Institute itself and maybe a few of the higher-ups knew of it. I had only discovered it by sheer chance, with my telepathic vision.

A few corridors and creaky doors later, I found myself in a room with nothing but bare, gray brick walls. Pursing my lips, I began to whistle a tune of eleven notes. It was a wonderful melody really, something that reminds me of the rain, or a constantly-spinning windmill.

As the last note left my mouth, a segment of the wall in front of me opened with a rumble, revealing a winding staircase.

You must be wondering how I had obtained this knowledge. Well as aforementioned, I found it with my clairvoyant abilities. I had wandered into that room one day, and I wondered why a pointless room by lying in the Ins titute. Every room had a purpose in the Institute after all. Using my clairvoyant powers I scanned the walls, and voila; a hidden staircase behind the wall and a brass plate with eleven notes embedded into the brick was revealed to me. I was confused as to what the notes were, but after a while, I finally thought of whistling them, thus revealing the secret stairway to the gazebo.

But once again, I digress.

Making my way up the steel staircase, orange light from the setting sun crept its way inside, and as I reached the top I had to wince from the intense brightness. But something was off as I stepped onto the gazebo. No wind was present, just a soft, pleasant, breeze. My eyes couldn't see anything for a few seconds as they adjusted to this new exposure. When they finally did adjust, my eyes were met with the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on (Yes, I'm sure you have been waiting for this moment the whole time).

Her golden locks were flying vertically into the air as she floated a few inches above the ground. Pointed elfin ears protruded from the sides of her head. Her creamy skin was left bare for my eyes to explore, her garments barely covering her luscious curves. I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks red. So this was the woman who caused all that commotion. I couldn't blame them now that I had seen her. And in the blink of an eye I was broken out of my daze as I felt a gust of wind knock me off my feet onto the hard ground below me.

* * *

Recovering from my rough landing, I groaned and opened my eyes. When I looked up, they were met with the sparkling pair of Janna's. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, opened as wide as her eye sockets allowed as her hands covered her mouth in shock.

I lay there, staring up at her with just as much shock.

She finally spoke, her ethereal voice filling my ears like sweet music.

"Oh my gods, are you alright? I'm so, so sorry! Let me help you."

Before I could retort, I felt something like a soft, invisible cushion push me up into a sitting position. Regaining my composure, I quickly stood up. I didn't want to look like a helpless fool who got hurt over a minor stumble. I see the sudden movement surprised her a bit and she gave a small squeak.

Brushing myself off a bit, I smiled at her and said,

"I'm fine, I'm fine. So you were the one who pushed me over?"

Her eyes somehow grew bigger, and I found myself getting lost inside of them.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just really surprised and I just threw a tornado at you. Self-defense you know? I'm sorry, I really am! I really hope you're not hurt or anything, it would be terrible if you were. Again I'm sorry! It's just that…"

All I could do was stand there and let her babble on and on. Finally taking the initiative, I stopped her.

"Look, I'm fine okay? No need to worry about it."

I gave her a grin to let her know I meant it. She replied with another grin, revealing her pearly white teeth and her adorable dimples. Gods, she _was _beautiful. Before I could get the chance to, she introduced herself, grabbing my hand with both of hers.

"That's great! Well I'm Janna. I'm new here. I really hope we can be friends."

She followed this up with a few bats of her eyelashes.

I gave her a look that was a mix of, "What the fuck?" and "Okay, sure!". Her speech and mannerism eerily resembled those of another blond Champion…

"Yeah I uh…hope so too."

Letting go of my hands, she floated over to the edge of the gazebo, a blue staff suddenly materializing in her right hand.

I walked over, slightly cautious of her.

She began speaking again, but this time around, her tone was different. A bit more serious. And dare I say it, a bit…_sexy_.

I could tell she wasn't trying to be, it was just her normal voice.

"Sorry about my…enthusiasm back there. I just…you were the only person who approached me the whole day. Everyone seemed to shun me."

I looked over and saw a bit of sadness in her eyes, which was amplified by the orange glow the still-setting sun.

"All the women just turned their backs on me, and all the men just…I don't know. I came here for a new beginning. I didn't want to be alone anymore."

I listened intently to her sudden seriousness. I eyed her clothing, and I blushed. A realization to her previous comment dawned on me, and I replied to it.

"Well… I think I know the reason why everyone's treating you that way."

Her head turned my way, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Really? Please, enlighten me."

I gave her a smirk, and with my finger I pointed out her clothing.

"I think it's your…lack of covering. Why do you wear that stuff anyway?"

She turned away from me then, to hide her obvious blush.

"Um…I guess….I didn't want to hide this gloriously beautiful body. I mean come on…"

She suddenly landed her feet on the ground. One of her hands reached into her hair, grabbing a fistful of the golden locks, and one grabbed her hip. Her leg turned a bit to the side as her head tilted to her left. She gives me a sultry look and bites her bottom lip. My cheeks filled with blush and I fought back the blood that urged to spurt out of my nose.

The sun hasn't set yet, even after all this time, and I began to wonder it's because he's a pervert.

"…you've gotta admit this is sexy."

_Oh gods…_

I thought.

_…I've found myself a fucking exhibitionist. _

But with my boner pitching a tent in my trousers, I had to admit she had a right to be one.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I continued to watch the sun set from the gazebo with Janna. She waited faithfully every day, a smile always on her face. Yes, she was a bit….narcissistic, but I enjoyed her company greatly. Soon we were meeting during earlier times of the day, walking together in the Institute. The men of the Institute had settled down a bit, and only one or two would break out into nosebleeds at the sight of her. But because they were settled down didn't mean they weren't jealous every time Janna walked with me in her downtime between matches.

I discovered that every time she and I spend time in that gazebo overlooking Valoran, she puts a cushion of air around us to impede the rushing wind that was usually present. And when asked about how she found the gazebo, she said that she too had found it by chance; after a long day of failed attempts at companionship, she had flown around the Institute, looking for a decent location to watch the sunset (She apparently did this often in Zaun, even before she obtained her powers).

As our friendship blossomed over the next months, I found out that she was the same age as me. I could be open with her about anything, since our experiences with friends and such were very minimal. We soon became inseparable, the best of friends. But of course, that didn't mean I wasn't attracted to her. Sure, we were friends, but I wouldn't call our relationship platonic.

The jealousy I felt emanating off of my colleagues soon simmered down a little as they became distracted by other things that could satisfy their carnal desires.

Then came the day I was to Summon for the first time in my life. Yes, I summoned minions and such, but this, to actually summon a Champion and battle for political struggles between city-states for the first time, was a mind-blowing experience. This was the game that would decide whether or not I would become a _true _Summoner.

I felt like I was in a dream as I walked into the Summoning chamber, horns blasting and drums beating as we got to choose our Champions. I looked into my orb with excitement, browsing over the faces of available heroes. That was when her face caught my eye. I should've expected her to be there, but for some reason, the excitement clouded my mind and I didn't realize she was a selection. Maybe because I had been spending so much time with her, I didn't really visualize her fighting on the Fields of Justice. But nevertheless, I instantly chose her over the others. Cymbals crash, indicating the start of the game.

I watch as Janna spawns onto Summoner's Rift. She looks around, then greets me telepathically. She could speak out loud of course, but this method of speaking directly into the mind of your Summoner was the preferred method every Champion used.

"_Oh hi you!"_

I couldn't help but smile.

"_Hey Janna."_

_ "So this is your first game huh?"_

I floated her over to buy some starter items from the shop, after which I had her depart for bot lane with Caitlyn (Keep in mind; I couldn't get a good look at the Sherrif, since that ridiculous hat was always shrouding her face).

"_Yeah it is. I'm quite nervous actually."_

_ "Oh don't worry. This is me you're talking about!"_

Her confidence and self-confidence was present even in the match.

Her abilities were outstanding. As the game wore on, our opponents couldn't stand in one spot for more than a second or two before getting knocked up by a gust of wind. Our allies were constantly being saved by her shields of air and her pace-quickening aura. Before I knew it, the enemy Nexus was nothing but a burnt stub, its fragments lying around the blast radius in a shattered mess.

Long after the orb disappeared in my hands and my teammates patted me on the back for a job well done, I still stood there, my face frozen in an expression of shock. The feelings of joy that sprung up from within me were too much, as I simply stood there in the empty Summoning Chamber. Luckily for me, my game was the last played that day.

My dream had finally come true, and I knew I had to celebrate somehow. Fortunately for me, Janna knew this as well.

I quickly ran out of the dark room, only to crash right into her. She wore a huge grin, one almost bigger than mine. It was a good thing I had caught her by her shoulders, or she would've fallen on the floor harder than I did during our first encounter. She was walking, not floating that time, and her hair was flowing down towards the earth. She looked much more beautiful that way, and during that time of bliss, just laying my eyes on her convinced me she was the prettiest thing ever created.

"I did it."

I whispered breathlessly.

She smiled.

"You did it."

"I did it."

A small giggle.

"Yes you did Summoner."

I didn't realize I was still holding onto her shoulders, but that didn't matter. As I looked into her eyes, my hands unconsciously moved to her face.

It was an impulse. Instinctual.

I didn't know what to do next as I realized where my hands were. She did though.

Suddenly I feel her hands grabbing onto my back, I didn't have time to react as her lips pressed against mine. My mind stopped thinking as my body's carnal desires began to kick into gear.

My lips moved over hers, and my tongue moved on its own accord. Our kiss turned into a wrestling match between our mouths. Whatever prompted this, is something I still do not know. But once those kisses started being exchanged, it started a snowball effect that would only end in one possible outcome.

My tongue explored her mouth, hers trying its best to try and resist. My hands pull her head in tighter, causing her to emit a moan. Moving my hands away off her head, I grabbed her by her smooth thighs, pushing her onto the nearest wall, causing yet another moan. My brain awakens for a second. Breaking away from the vigorous osculating, I ask,

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Summoner."

And with that, her hands bring me head to hers, resuming our kissing. My mouth separates from hers and begins to traverse her neck. Tongue sliding over her smooth skin, I move across her body, the body I had admired since our first meeting. Reverting back to its original position, my mouth collides with hers once more, allowing our tongues to wrestle. Through our noses we let out little outbursts of bliss, as the session increases in intensity. As it does, I kiss faster, rougher, sucking on her pink muscle as she does to mine. My hands begin to roam her body as she floats midair, allowing more freedom for exploration. Finally, our stamina getting the best of us, we break apart, breathing deep breaths.

Our brains snap out of their temporary stasis, and we both realize what we were doing and where we were doing it. Our lust has grown too out of control to care about the former, but we still had enough logic to be concerned about it.

Breathlessly, I suggested,

"Gazebo?"

She grins.

"Gazebo."

* * *

With my hand grabbing onto hers tightly, I lead her quickly up the stairs through the dark corridor. By the time our feet touched the gazebo's floor, I was aroused like I had never been before. All those small minor feelings of admiration, those small little stirrings that occurred when I gazed upon her flesh, after that spark that the kiss earlier caused had caused, these feelings were now towering infernos of passion and desire, which in turn combined to create a wildfire that rampaged in my mind; lust.

Arriving at the peak of the staircase, I stood catching my breath, a bit winded from the rapid ascent. In the meanwhile, Janna's hands gracefully moved through the air, sealing us off from the gale battering the gazebo.

It only took a minute for me to do so and after that minute was over, I let my feelings take control of me. Shoving me tongue into her mouth, my hands grab onto her head, burying themselves into her golden hair. The sudden assault causes her to squeak in surprise, but she soon begins to retaliate.

I suddenly feel her hands grasping at my robes, attempting to take them off. Playing along, I grab her top, trying to find its seams as we continue to have our mouths grapple. But I couldn't seem to find any, and I resorted to just try and pull it off. It seemed Janna had trouble with my robes as well, for she only had undone my outermost layer. I desperately wanted our bodies to press against each other, wearing nothing but our skin. With her next words, I discover she did as well.

Separating from my mouth, she orders me to stand back. I definitely didn't want to, which resulted in a push from her. I staggered back and stood as requested, watching her as she took the next step.

Putting out her right arm, her intricate blue staff materialized in her hand. As it did, she began to float; her hair reaching towards the ceiling first before her feet left the ground. Then raising the rod above her head, I could see her focusing her magical energy into it. She then swung her arms towards the floor, striking the rod against it. What happened next completely took me by surprise.

As she struck the ground, my clothing suddenly flew off my body, undergarments and all. My bare skin was met with the sting of a harsh wind blowing in my face. It took quite a bit of energy to stay planted on the floor without flying away, carried by her gale. My vision became blurred as tears aided my eyes in keeping their moisture as the air fiercely dried them out. After a few seconds, the wind died down, allowing me to wipe my tears away to see properly.

Suddenly I realized I was naked as the cold air harassed my exposed skin. That was also when I realized that Janna was as well. Her staff had disintegrated to microscopic beads and had flown away with the ghastly wind that stripped me of my apparel. And now that I beheld her without _her _clothing, let's just say my eye sockets were having a bit of trouble keeping my eyeballs in place.

I simply stood there, gawking, my member involuntarily growing hard and rigid. Just laying my eyes on her with her garments on(Well I guess her garments could've barely passed as a "covering") aroused me, but seeing her like this, in her bare beauty, I was going crazy.

I was probably standing there for a while, just staring at her, for she suddenly blushed and with her arms tried to partially cover her exposed skin.

"Is something the matter? Do I look strange?"

Broken out of my daze from her words, I stuttered,

"N-no!Of course not!"

"Mmm…that's good. You don't look too bad yourself Summoner."

She throws me a malicious grin.

Suddenly I feel something tugging my hard shaft. It felt as if something was blowing upon it, but with such force that it was like the touch of a hand. Looking down upon my manhood I saw a small funnel of air surrounding it, spinning against the sides of my erect cock.

Janna had walked over to me while I was preoccupied with the miniature tornado she had summoned. The next thing I knew as I looked up, my mouth is assaulted with hers as she returns the favor of what I did to her earlier. Her tongue vigorously bashes around in my mouth as she grabs the back of my head and pulls it into her close. I can barely retaliate; her wind funnel still caressed my length with such ferocity that the pleasure was bringing me over the edge. Her womanhood brushed against my erect member, and I was forced to break apart from her kisses to utter a groan.

She giggles from the sudden interruption, and I feel the funnel of wind that was swirling in my nether regions tighten. My knees buckle, and I grab the only thing I can; Janna. Overcome by the pleasure her wind powers are bestowing upon me, I stumble, taking her down with me.

Expecting to be smashed into the hard ground, I instead feel myself supportedoff the ground by a soft cushion of air; Janna's doing.

"I see that the fire was too hot for you eh?"

With the funnel in my nether regions gone, I could finally speak.

"Pssh. Nothing's too hot for me!"

Yeah, right.

She descends upon me again, but before our lips touched, I stopped her. My brain's logic was still in motion, and I was very wary (Even if we were lying naked on top of each other on a bed made of air).

"Do you really want to do this?"

She looks at me with a look that just screams, "Are you crazy?"

"I mean, this is my first time and all. I don't want to disappoint."

I blush.

She sighs and replies,

"_That's _what you were worried about? Come on it's alright. For you see…"

She lowers herself even further, until only a centimeter lay between our lips. With her eyes partially closed in a sultry stare she continues,

"…I've never done this either."

Closing the gap between our mouths, I don't have time to retort. But it didn't matter, for I didn't want to.

Once again, passion takes ahold of me, and I take control of the situation. Grabbing her by her hips as we kiss with renewed intensity, I roll us over, switching our positions.

A moan is heard from her as my lips aid my tongue in its raid. The smooth skin on her legs brush against mine as we continue to feed our carnal hunger.

I finally break away from her and support myself on my knees, catching my breath. The sun behind me is now slowly setting, its orange glow painting her beautiful body. I really don't know how to explain this, but in that moment, she just looked…delicious.

Before I could think, I was on my hands and knees, nibbling on her neck. She lets out elated outbursts as I move southward, my mouth hungrily tasting her skin. At her breasts, I take time and let my lips brush those mounds of flesh softly, my tongue letting me savor their taste. I suddenly feel her fingers wrap themselves in my hair, after which she guides me to her rock-solid nipple.

I comply with her silent request, taking the soft brown peak into my mouth. My tongue instantly begins to caress it, as the hunger for her flesh increases. Concaving my cheeks as I begin to suck on it, my right hand grabs the breasts adjacent to my head. My ears fill with her groans, and my head feels a slight bit of pain as her grip tightens.

I attempt to imitate my tongue's movements with my right hand, feeling as her breast's tip hardens to my touch. I experiment with how far I could go, and my teeth slightly clamp down on her nipple, giving it a bite. She grips my hair as tightly as a carriage driver does to his reigns, and I hear her gasp. Releasing myself from her, my voice filled with concern I ask,

"Are you okay? Should I stop?"

I was not aware that her reaction to my small bite was one of pleasure, not pain. How new I was to this.

She replies with a soft tone, almost a whisper. I could see her eyes closed, her face wearing an expression of elation (which I was not aware of).

"Yes…yes I'm fine. Please keep on going."

Her hands forcefully bring my face to her skin, and with one whiff of her scent, I happily oblige.

I unconsciously move my right hand to her nether regions as I continued to caress her breast with my mouth. The tips of my fingers move around her entry, touching the skin as lightly as I could. As I do, I feel tremors resound throughout her body. I take this as an indicator that the real pleasure lay between her legs.

Her hands still clasping onto my head tightly, my mouth traverses across her flat abdomen. I take her navel in my mouth, exploring the small hole with my tongue. My right hand feels the sensation of moisture as clear lubricants begin to leak out of her cavern. My hand follows the liquids to their source, where I reluctantly push inside a few of my fingers. More juices flow out, and satisfied with this response, I begin to repeatedly plunge my hand inside of her warm crevice.

The combination of my mouth caressing her bellybutton and my hand fingering her resulted in a stream of cusses and loud groans to come from her mouth. As my hand is covered in juices, I decide to move my mouth to where the real treasure lay.

Separating myself as far as her hands let me, I move my mouth southward, removing my right hand from her womanhood. The smell of her lubricants drove my hunger to new heights. Bringing my right hand to my mouth, I hungrily lick off all the sticky juices that hung onto it. I crawl to position myself over her vagina, which is now just sopping with her precious essence.

Without a moment's hesitation, my mouth rushes forward, plunging my tongue deep inside of her. Janna's hands grip my hair tighter than ever as my mouth hungrily devours all of her produce. My ears are fraught with her outbursts of pleasure as my tongue sloshes around inside of her, causing more of her juices to be leaked.

I couldn't get enough. Pain that is applied to my head by her grip is completely unfelt compared to the taste on my tongue. I was driven onward by her cries for more, relentlessly bashing around inside of her womanhood, trying to extract every last drop of her liquids.

Then I finally begin to receive the first of her finest produce. Little by little, her lubricant's taste gets better with each passing second. I hear Janna's moans become louder than ever as she squirms under my control. Then, my mouth is filled to the brim with her juices. I couldn't hold it all as her climax produced wave after wave of liquids.

Her body spasms as her inner juices spring out into the air. She yells out, overcome by the pleasure. My mouth remains in her nether regions, hungrily lapping up her nectar, not wasting a drop. Finally having my fill, I attempt to get up, but she denies this, her hands gripping onto my head tightly.

With no other choice, I crawl over her body, supporting myself on my hands and knees. With my face over hers, I smile as I watch her taking inhale deep breaths of air, her eyes almost closed. Hairs on her head are slightly floating, a result of her continued magic use.

Talking between breaths, she gives me a threat.

"…you left me breathless…there Summoner. But be prepared…I'll pay you back…tenfold!"

I just smile in reply, the pain her hands giving my head already forgotten.

For the next few minutes, I just watch her, golden hair spread out, mouth open sucking in as much air as she can.

Finally, I see her breathing return to its original pace. Before I could ask her if it was okay to continue, her hands (Which were still gripping onto my head with a dead man's grip), pull me into her face. She once again takes control of the situation, her tongue entering my mouth with a renewed force.

I try my best to counter her kisses, but I am left powerless as I suddenly feel her hand caressing my cock. Her soft fingers grip it, and stroke it, causing streams of precum to begin leaking out. I didn't realize that she had removed her hands from my head, and I break off, taking in breaths as she massages my member.

Removing her hands from my nether regions, I suddenly feel them on my anterior. With aid from a gust of wind, her hands suddenly bring my midriff crashing into hers, resulting in my erect shaft being pushed in its entirety inside of her.

We both give out loud groans as the pleasure and pain take hold of our bodies. It seemed like an eternity before I regained my senses. My cock was still completely inside of her warm entry, the feeling sensational. I position myself on my knees, slowly removing myself from her. Then with a slight push, I insert myself inside of her once again. Pain ensues, and I can tell it hurts more on her end. Much more cautious than prior to the initial penetration, I repeat this process of entering her with only a fraction of my length doing the work. This works to my advantage and soon, pleasure ultimately overcomes any other sensation.

Getting into the flow, I instinctively thrust myself inside of her deeper and faster. The ever-present moans drive me onward. Moans are not the dominant sound that occupy the soundscape; as our flesh makes continuous contact, the sweet music our bodies create become louder than the outbursts of bliss that are produced by our mouths

But even with my member continually entering her, causing great bursts of bliss, I do not insert myself inside of her entirely. For if even with only a portion of my girth sliding in and out of her causes me to go over the edge, what would the result be if I went the full distance? To be frank with you, for this virgin, I was too scared to find out.

Beads of sweat began to leak out of us both, creating conjoining rivers that are a result of our vigorous physical activity.

The barrier of air apparently kept in the warmth our two bodies were emanating, causing yet another factor for our perspiration.

Our breaths are soon shallower and quicker as we move into each other in increased efficiency. Completely lost in my desire, my greed for the utmost pleasure that could be achieved causes me to remove myself from her for a few moments. I observe her face as she rests during this short period, her face completely glazed over by a sheen of sweat, blond hair floating around her with beads of perspiration.

After catching my breath, I crawl over her, putting myself in a position that I speculated would deliver the most satisfaction; for me and for her. My hands grab her by her wrists, my face directly above hers. Eyes locked, I ask,

"Should I um…proceed?"

A small laugh escapes her lips.

"You really don't need to ask."

Once again, she takes advantage of my tentativeness.I have no time to react as she forcefully plunges me inside of her.

In contrast to the first time, no pain occurs; only complete and utter ecstasy. We gasp in unison, as her walls welcome me with a warm hug. Our bodies are pressing tightly together in this newfound position, my hands gripping onto her wrists tightly as I restart the process. With only my hips in motion, I begin to once again batter her with my throbbing girth.

I find my lost pace, losing myself in the rapid movements. With my head buried into her neck, I find immediate response to my work. Her sighs and moans drive me to new heights, even if I was holding back. Her hard nipples dig into my chest as we grind into each other, melting together with our bodily fluids.

Suddenly, I let out a loud grunt. My eyes fly open wide, a reflexive response to the sudden rush of astonishing pleasure. My cock was being constricted inside her pink walls tighter than ever before. Her increased groans confirmed my speculations. She was nearing her climax, which in turn brought me nearer to mine as well.

The logics system in my brain activates.

_Should I climax outside of her? I definitely don't want to get her pregnant or anything._

At the same time, as my climax approached, the pleasure significantly increases. I am confused as to what to do, as I go over the edge.

_But…this just feels too good. _

As these sort of thoughts circulated around my mind, my thrusting began to falter; my member diving shallower that before, but every other thrust or so, it dives as deep as I possibly let it.

I feel Janna's juices begin to trickle out in more concentrated amounts. Only a few thrusts more and my hot white seed would come rushing out into the humid air. I had to make a decision.

In between breaths, I state what is on my mind.

"J-Janna….I'm think I'm….cumming. Wh-what should I…_aaaugh._"

The only answer I hear for a few moments are her moans. I start to feel a surge of heat begin to accumulate in my nether regions. At this rate, I was going to reach my peak at any second.

"…J-Janna…_uuugh..._what…should I do?"

My cock completely removes itself from her as it starts to quiver, indicating the nearing climax. The reaction to this and the reply I get to my earlier question quite frankly scared me.

Her voice is almost a screech, the whistling sound of a thousand gale-force winds. I couldn't see her face, but if I could, I most definitely think that her eyes would have been glowing. A tempest had started to churn around us, its winds blowing my hair in every direction.

"_Just shut the fuck up and cum inside of me!"_

Before I could reply, I feel myself shoved violently inside of her. Contrary to the mild gusts of wind that had pushed me earlier, this particular wind was extraordinarily strong.

I feel her hands wrest from my grasp, grabbing onto my back with an incredible strength, bringing me closer to her than ever before.

My eyes squeezed shut, my mouth agape from the incredible sensations I felt. My entire manhood had been eaten up by her entry, its walls squeezing it to oblivion. Suddenly my body is light, and the impossible happens; I penetrate her deeper.

Unable to hold if back any longer, with a yell I allow my climax to override anything and everything I was feeling and thinking. My ears deafen a bit as Janna screams into my ear. I can see the red of my eyelids as a suddenly flash occurs, which is followed by a resonating booming sound.

We thrust ourselves at each other, as our climaxes occurring at the same time. My seed rushes through my inner channel, finding its way out of my cock and inside of her welcoming womanhood. Our yells mingle with each other as I continuously pump my load of sperm inside of her, painting the inner walls white. Her lubricants burst forth subsequently to my outburst, adding more liquids to stain my nether regions

I feel my skin being pulled on every side, my hair flying in the wind. I can only conclude that there was storm churning full force around us.

Over the intense sounds of the howling wind and our yells of ecstasy, I could still hear our nether regions squelch together in our effort. Our skin also made a bit of sounds as our sweaty flesh rubbed against each other.

During this ordeal, my entire body scrunches up, bringing Janna in with me as close as possible. My breaths are short and shallow, the air not sufficient enough to satisfy my need. Our bodies are slick against each other as they move rhythmically.

I barely need to do any of the work; her body is gyrating into mine with incredible force, making sure to squeeze out every last drop I have. I open my eyes partially. What I see causes them to fly open in shock.

With my head still adjacent to hers, I find myself looking down at the ground. Which is more than five feet below us.

That explained the deeper penetration, effortless thrusting and why my body felt so light.

Before I can panic or react to our altitude, we descend again, landing on her invisible bed of air.

I feel my manhood still throbbing a bit inside of her, excreting extra produce. With a few more thrusts, I make sure to empty as much of my essence inside of her as possible. As my climax subsides, I realize how much exhausted I am as I gulp in as much oxygen as I can.

Removing myself from her, I roll over on the air, panting, wiping the sweat from my face. I felt so exhausted, as if I had run a triathlon. My breaths were so desperate that a slight wheeze could be heard with every intake. The shut my eyes, reveling each breath I took.

The next time I open my eyes I Janna lying beside me on her side, her head supported by her hand. If I was to describe her composure, I would say it was the complete opposite of mine.

I loll my head to the side, making our eyes meet. She looks at me with a smile, which is followed by a delighted laugh.

"I did say I would pay you back didn't I?"

All I could do in response was raise a finger, about to retort, but return immediately to catching my breath, my body going completely limp.

A loud laugh from her ensues.

With perfect timing, the sun sets, its orange glow disappearing, replacing it with the white gleam of the moon. That day had a lot of firsts for me. After which, a number of firsts would ensue.

* * *

Apparently, after that experience between us, she wanted to become more than friends. Thus, I acquired my first girlfriend. We met almost every night in that gazebo, perfecting our…"techniques". But the relationship was short-lived. I was the first of many men to discover that her feelings were like the wind.

But I can still remember that first night together vividly, especially because of the events that occured _after _the sex itself.

* * *

We were resting in each other's arms, satisfied with our first time.

"You know, you didn't disappoint. But you should _really _talk less."

I give her a look, and we both laugh.

Breathing in unison, naked under the moonlight, I felt more content than I had ever been during my five years at the Institute. Our hands clasped, we look at each other's smiling faces, feeling not alone for the first time in a long while.

Suddenly, a thought strikes upon me.

"Wait. Janna?"

My face must have shown a bit of panic, for she responds in a concerned voice.

"What is it Summoner?"

"Um…where are our clothes?"

Her face loses its smile, and I can see her trying to think as she closes her eyes. After a few moments, they open again, some blush arriving with it.

"…shit."

I do not want to elaborate on this, but let's just say this "secret" tryst was soon discovered by the entire Institute, as Summoners found our clothing scattered around the property.

* * *

_Well. *sigh* There you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Ever since I told you guys about it, you've all been hanging on my every word as to when I was going to publish it (Oh the pressure)! _

_Sorry if it seems a bit…lousy, but I tried my best, I promise! T_T _


End file.
